


Oceans and Sunrise

by SkullQueen_Loritta



Series: Trials and Errors Universe [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Adin is my old HC name for Heero's real name, F/M, He doesn't make a real appearance, He is also an OC, Heero calls her Nita as a nickname, I have no idea what this is anymore, I will probably never stop using it, Kittens forgive me, Masato is Heero's brother, OC's full name is Suzienita, She goes by Suzie, Slight OOCness, Somehow turned into fluff with a bit of romance, Teen rating because my oc says a swear, The pilots exept for Quatre like to borrow Heero's moped, This started off as a simple thing of Heero watching the sunrise over the ocean for the first time, Trowa's only mentioned, and some feels - Freeform, he's a cop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkullQueen_Loritta/pseuds/SkullQueen_Loritta
Summary: Heero's never seen the sunrise over the ocean before. Suzie decides to fix this by dragging him all the way out to Guramara to watch one. Things ensue.





	Oceans and Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> A bunch of us on the GW discord were talking about the pilots' reaction to seeing things on earth for the first time. I mentioned if properly motivated that I would write a thing about Heero watching the sunrise over the ocean for the first time. Thanks to the awesome peeps on the server for motivating me.

“So, why exactly don’t you like the ocean?” Suzie asked. Heero groaned. He should’ve expected his childhood friend to ask him that eventually after he had told her but he was hoping that he would have avoided being asked that for a little bit longer.

“Let’s see, where to start Nita? Maybe it was the time I crashed into the ocean and washed up on the shore. Or maybe it was the time I ended up face down in the ocean with gunshot wounds. Or maybe-”

“Adin, stop. I get the fucking picture.” She grumbled, pouting at him.

He smirked, “You shouldn’t have asked then, Nita.”

“But come on! The ocean has so much to offer though! Sea turtles, beaches with different colored sand, beaches with sand that lights up, beautiful sunrises.”

“Beautiful sunrises?” Heero echoed, looking at her confused.

“You’ve never seen the sunrise over the ocean before?!” Suzie questioned, looking at Heero in shock.

“Nita, I fought in a war. I don’t think I’ve ever got the see the sun rise at all.” Heero stated.

“That does it then!” Suzie started, slamming her hand on the table as she stood up, “Adin, tomorrow you and I are gonna get up and watch the sunrise over the ocean!” She declared.

“Kaweneshi doesn’t have any beaches Nita.” Heero said.

“That’s why we’re gonna drive out to Guramara.” Suzie responded.

“I’m not getting out of this am I?”

“Nope.”

“Fine.”

* * *

Heero yawned, rubbing his eyes after he parked his Tesla in front of Suzie’s house. Apparently ‘tomorrow’ meant getting up at five in the morning to drive to Guramara to watch the sunrise. He pulled out his cell phone, texting Suzie instead of honking the horn due to what the time was. Jack Tsurugi was not a man who you wanted to piss off, especially at five in the morning.

_You: I’m here. Come on down before the neighbors end up calling my older brother._

The reply came back four minutes later.

_Nita: Be down in a few minutes. The neighbors won’t call Masato._

Heero chuckled some, placing his phone back in his pocket. True to her word, Suzie came out a few minutes later with two cups of coffee in her hands. She had donned on a thin periwinkle sweater, dark jeans, and a pair of pastel blue tennis shoes.

“What, no moped?” She questioned as she got into the car, setting both cups of coffee in the cup holders.

“Oh ha ha. Trowa borrowed it and he didn’t come home last night so I’m assuming he spent the night at his girlfriend’s.” He explained then added, “Thanks for the coffee. Pitch black right?”

“Just how you like it.” She said.

“You’re too good to me.” Heero said, putting the car in drive and starting their trip. The two passed the time catching up with each other, reminiscing about their shared memories, and occasionally singing along to the radio when Suzie wasn’t giving Heero directions on how to get there. When they did get to the closest beach in Guramara, Suzie was already out of the car before Heero had it turned off.

“You are way too excited about this and you’ve only had one cup of that Raspberry coffee junk you like.” Heero pointed out as he got out of his car. He was surprised that he even had time to lock the doors before Suzie grabbed his hand and started to drag him to a good spot.

“You’re my friend and it’s your first sunrise! Of course I’m going to be excited about it!” Suzie exclaimed.

“That’s it, no more coffee for you on the way back to Kaweneshi.” Heero stated. Suzie stuck her tongue out at him before finding a bench that sat halfway on the sand and faced the ocean. The two sat down on the bench with Suzie bringing her knees up to her chest. They sat in silence, watching the waves crash onto the shore in it’s repeated motion. Heero appreciated the calming aura that the scene gave off.

“Why do you like the ocean so much? From a non-artistic point of view.” He questioned after a while, breaking the silence that had settled over them.

“From a non-artistic view? You wound me Adin.” She said, pretending to be hurt, “But really though, the ocean holds so many wonderful things. About 71% of the Earth’s surface and the ocean holds about 96.5% of all the Earth’s water. It can move as freely as it wants while being bound to the earth thanks to gravity. It holds so much life in it and all the life in the ocean is simply amazing. There’s the animals you usually see on the surface when you go diving like majestic sea turtles, gooey jelly fishes, and intelligent octopi. But there’s also the sea animals that we can’t see but they’re so far down in the ocean that the light can’t reach them and they’ve learned how to adapt to fit in their environment. Even the smallest of sea creatures can do something amazing.”

“Even plankton?” He asked.

“Especially plankton! Remember the glow in the dark beach I mentioned yesterday?”

“I remember.”

“There’s this beach somewhere in the Maldives and the sea creatures that live there can emit light. They’re why the beach glows in the dark and it’s just so breathtaking! The light they give off are a beautiful shade of blue and it looks like something out of a sci-fi fairy tail!”

Heero couldn’t help but laugh some, which earned him a pout from Suzie.

“I want to clarify that I’m not laughing at you.” He said, his laughter dying down, “It’s just I’ve forgotten how passionate and excited you can get about things. I’ve missed it.”

Her eyes soften at him, “Adin..”

“I’ve missed being able to talk to you whenever I could, I’ve missed being able to hang out with you, I’ve missed back when our only worries was when the next time we would be able to see each other. I’ve missed you Nita..”

She took his hand into hers, “I’ve missed you too. You’re here now and that’s what important. We can hang out with each other and we can catch up from where we haven’t seen each other for about eleven years. It’ll probably take time but we can do it.”

He smiled, gently squeezing her hand. The silence enveloped them again, the calming aura from the ocean washing over them. About an hour went by before Heero noticed that Suzie was shivering.

“Cold?” He inquired.

“A little bit.” She replied. He slipped his green hoodie off and wrapped it around her shoulders.

“Thanks.” She said then quickly added, “Hey look! It’s starting!”

He turned his attention back to the ocean, watching the sky slowly start to light up. He could see why his childhood friend dragged him to Guramara now.

The sky had gone from black to a soft blue accented with pink and orange. The ocean seemed to have woken up right when the sun started to rise, changing from it from its grayish blue to its usual blue color. Heero could’ve sworn that he saw streaks of pink and purple among the blue water.

“You’re right, it is breahtaking..” He said in awe, completely entranced by what he was seeing.

“Does that mean you no longer hate the ocean?” She asked.

“Still don’t like the ocean. But I think I can appreciate watching the sunrise over it.” He explained.

“Dork.” She snorted. They stayed there for a bit, watching the rest of the sunrise before they headed back to Heero’s tesla and driving back to Kaweneshi. Heero had discovered that Suzie had fallen asleep halfway through the drive back when he glanced over to check on her. Her head rested against the window and she still had his hoodie on over her sweater. He smiled, deciding to let her rest for the rest of the drive back. He parked his car back in front of her house again when they got there.

“Nita, time to wake up.” He said, gently shaking her. She yawned, opening her eyes some.

“We home a’ready?” She questioned, speech slurred a bit with sleepiness.

“If by home you mean your place, then yep.” He answered.

She rubbed her eyes, trying to wake herself more, “I still have your hoodie on don’t I? Here, let me give it back.”

He shook his head, “Keep it. I got more back at the house.”

“Okay.” She said. She unbuckled her seatbelt then stretched.

“I’ll see you later then?”

She nodded, moving to exit the car but stopping for a moment, “Hey Adin?”

“Hmm?” He asked, turning to look at her. His brain shorted out when he felt a soft pair of lips press against his.

“Next weekend let’s go on that weird ice cream flavor hunt we had planned to do when we were five.” Suzie smiled, grabbing the two empty coffee cups and exiting the car. Heero just sat there, his brain trying to catch up to what just happened as he watched her enter the house. When his brain finally rebooted, he felt his phone vibrate with a text message.

_Nita: You know if you sit there any longer, the neighbors probably will call Masato._

He shook his head, pulling away from her house and heading back to his own place. Looks like he has a date next weekend.


End file.
